


Missing Scene: Graduation

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Cordelia talk during the graduation ceremony before the ascension. </p><p>During Graduation Part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene: Graduation

  
  
  
  
Xander threw himself at the only empty seat he could find, heaving a relieved sigh. He gave an apologetic shrug to the boy who was about to sit in the same place. His apologetic shrug was met with the finger. Nice to know that he was still loved and respected on his last day in high school. Hadn't someone told that kid that Xander was Mr. Key Guy?   
  
"And he chose to sit next to me," he heard Cordelia's sarcastic tone from his left. Great. The only empty seat he was able to find and Cordelia was the one sitting next to it.   
  
"Well, due to the lack of empty seats, a guy should accept Karma, even if it was this low." He turned to face her. She gave a scoff and turned to face him as well. She looked beautiful in her graduation cap and gown. Of course, he would never tell her that, and even if he did, she would mock his fashion sense or praise herself for being beautiful in anything.  
  
"So," she started, relaxing back in her seat and looking at the Mayor. "This is it."  
  
Xander noted how Snyder, who was seated next to the Mayor, looked so happy. The ugly shortie must be very thankful he was getting rid of them. "Yep, graduation."  
  
"No, dorkhead, the ascension. It's gonna happen. Right now." Xander turned his eyes to look closely at her. She was scared. He was scared as well. He could see his death occurring few hours from now, maybe minutes even. However, the fact that he was probably going to die wasn't as frightening as watching one of his friends die, even Cordelia.  
  
"The other day…" Cordelia spoke quietly. "When you said that you had this feeling about you dying today…" She looked at him with sad eyes. "I had that feeling, too."  
  
"That I'm gonna die?" Xander asked jokingly. He huffed in fake anger, watching her roll her eyes. "Well, thanks a lot," he sneered.  
  
"Sorry, I'm the idiot. I forgot I was talking to a  _loser_ ," she snapped, irritated.   
  
"We're gonna get through this," he reassured her, all serious now. "We always do." He shrugged, twisting in his seat to get comfortable. "And you're not gonna die. I mean you're Cordelia. Chase blood, nine souls, thick head and everything." He cast a smile her way. She looked like she wanted to roll her eyes again, but eventually smiled instead. It was a short smile though, because the Mayor started giving the speech.   
  
Everybody's attention was focused on the Mayor. Not really. Between scared murmurings, bored snorts, and thumping hearts no one was actually listening to him.   
  
"After graduation," he heard Cordelia next to him mutter, "I'm leaving Sunnydale."  
  
"Someone's been jealous of my road trip plans," he mocked her gently.   
  
"No, doofus," she hissed. "I'm leaving Sunnydale." She looked seriously at him. "For good."  
  
"Oh," was all what Xander was able to say in reply. He didn't really know what he felt about this. He didn't know if it was disappointment or the opposite of disappointment, distress or the opposite of distress. The only thing he was sure of was that he really cared about the decision she had made. He cared enough to feel something.   
  
His hand crawled unconsciously to her hand, touching it for a brief moment before his fingers closed gently on her soft, slender ones. It was a mere reaction, uncontrolled, surprising, but not as surprising as when  _her_  hand held his in return.  
  
Tight.  
  
  
  
  
 **The End.**


End file.
